Leigh Gray
Leigh Gray is a recurring character featured in the Red Dead series, appearing as a supporting character and secondary antagonist in Red Dead Redemption 2, ''and as a minor character in ''Red Dead Online. History Background A member of the wealthy Gray family, he is the brother of Tavish Gray, son of Murdo Gray, and uncle to Beau Gray. Leigh became the Sheriff of the family's main front, the town of Rhodes, at some point prior to 1899. Events of Red Dead Online The protagonist encounters Leigh while examining the bounty poster board outside the Sheriff's office in Rhodes, in which Leigh awaits the arrival of a bounty hunter with Deputy Archibald MacGregor. Though he initially confuses the player for them, Archibald points out the actual individual, who drives up in a wagon full of the remains of the Twin Rocks gang. Once he pays her the reward on them, he offers the player a bounty license upon their recommendation. Afterward, he can be brought bounty targets in exchange for the price on them. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Sheriff Gray is first seen in "The New South", where he and Deputy MacGregor are seen transporting criminals by wagon and are waiting for a train to pass. Dutch, Arthur, and Hosea notice that Josiah Trelawny is among the apprehended, so Dutch rides up and greets them before asking Gray about Josiah's arrest. He explains that Trelawny was accused of running a gold mining investment scam, before Dutch responds by claiming it must've been a mistake, claiming Trelawny is merely a magician. However, during the conversation, one of the Anderson boys manages to lock pick the paddy wagon door and the three other members flee and jump on the train. Dutch offers to help recapture them, sending Arthur to chase after the train with Archibald MacGregor. After Anders Anderson is brought back to the Sheriff's office, Dutch successfully persuades Leigh to release Trelawny. Soon afterward, Dutch manages to get Gray drunk and convinces him to deputize himself, Arthur, and Bill. Leigh sends the three with Archibald MacGregor to take down a Braithwaite-affiliated moonshine operation. Later on, after Arthur and Sean burn down the Gray-owned tobacco fields, the Gray family finally see through the Van der Linde gang's duplicity. They plan a trap for them, inviting them to act as security. Micah takes them up on the offer, bringing Bill, Sean, and Arthur along. The four are ambushed in the middle of the streets in Rhodes, where Sean is immediately shot dead by a sniper, leaving the other three to fight the Grays' hired guns. Bill is captured during the skirmish, leaving Arthur and Micah to fight the rest. After they eliminate the vast majority of the Gray henchmen, only Leigh Gray and his deputies remain. Arthur and Micah approach the Sheriff's office and demand the release of Bill, resulting in Sheriff Gray exiting the office alongside his deputies, with Bill held hostage. Subsequently warned to drop his weapon, Leigh threatens to pull the trigger, only to be shot dead by Arthur. Character Personality While Leigh is quite boastful about his family, he himself is shown to be an oaf and a drunk, as well as being corrupt. He is largely inept at his position of the sheriff, as evident to not only his susceptibility to alcohol but also to his own admission that he can't have any more scandal during the Anderson Boys' escape. Appearance Leigh has light red hair and a long, ginger mustache. He wears a checked shirt with a tan vest, a red neckerchief and, of course, a sheriff badge. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The New South" * "American Distillation" * "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" ;Red Dead Online * Bounty Hunting Trivia * His name and position as central lawman of a small town is likely a reference to Marshal Leigh Johnson from Red Dead Redemption. * Leigh Gray cannot be encountered outside of missions. Navigation Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Online